Conventional domain name systems (DNS) are configured to include static, hard-wired definitions of how domain names are translated into Internet Protocol (IP) addresses. Moreover, multiple services are grouped together behind a domain name (e.g., uniform resource locator (URL), and the like) in a way that is not agile and secure.
For instance, in conventional systems, a user requests a URL by routing a request to an appropriate network bus; the network bus then routes the request to a provider of the requested URL (e.g., a web page server). When changes are made to how servers can access services that undergird these URLs (e.g., from one URL to another) or when new services come online, static definitions within the DNS server of how URLs are translated into IP addresses must be manually changed or added, which can be an error-prone, time-consuming, and expensive process. In addition, in conventional private networks, manual intervention may be required for a host of situations, including opening up a firewall rule, creating a load balancer rule, and/or inserting a piece of middleware to route services to a particular destination, and the like.
Moreover, while users may request a given URL and may navigate through the URL to access a desired service, a user may not be able to directly access the service itself. The circuitous process of accessing desired services in conventional networks may lead to end-user frustration.
Thus, there is a need for new strategies for requesting access to services and routing these service requests to the appropriate destination.